


That Feeling of Home

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jo Jinho | Jino, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jinho is home with his two daughters





	That Feeling of Home

Crack! Another lick of thunder shook the windows of the decently sized house with its powerful rumble echoing along the long stretch of land that was the new and quiet suburbs in South Korea.

Jinho fondly watched out through the window in his favorite chair: the homemade rocking chair that his grandfather had crafted for his mother when he was born. Jinho watched as rain drops ran down the window pane, racing every other raindrop, collecting as much water as it could get. The smooth surface of the glass allowed easy access to each drip that rained from the heavy clouds in the sky and wanted to race. 

It was one rainy day that led to the whole week being reserved only for rainy and wet days, each day filling up with more rain than the last. The grass outside in Jinho's yard was flooded, too wet to stand in without sinking into the mud underneath each blade of overly watered grass. It needed cutting but it was of course, far too wet for anyone to do anything about it. It piled up, and now overlaid each other in a weave of grass and green. A carpet that just soaked up all the water the sky had rained. 

Jinho affectionately stroked his large and round abdomen, stretched and swollen with child at thirty-one weeks pregnant. It seemed that a rainy day was the only thing that could keep the child inside of him calm, being an over-active child even before birth. He sighed heartily and looked back out of the window, admiring Mother Nature's beauty at its finest. 

"Umma," a voice interrupted the rare quiet that was revealed in the house and stirred Jinho back to reality. The pregnant male turned with difficulty towards the source of the noise. His dark eyes immediately landed on the spectacle of his eldest daughter, Sooyun.

She was seven years old and already a very independent child at her best. She looked nothing like Jinho and instead took after her father, Wooseok. She had everything that belonged to him and that was no exaggeration. The only difference being that she had a more feminine round to her body and face while Wooseok was sculpted with years of muscle training.

Jinho smiled sweetly, admiring how his daughter had chosen to dress herself today. Up until recently, she insisted that she dress herself instead of having her parents choose her clothes for her since she was a "big seven year old girl". She had always been the little fashionista in the house along with Jinho. That was probably the only thing he shared with her.

"Yes, Yunnie?" Jinho cooed as he began to rock his aged rocking chair. 

Sooyun giggled and began to speak, but she seemed a bit nervous and out of her state of mind, "Can we please, um, can we please..." this was basically how she talked to Jinho as she tried to speak to him, but she couldn't seem to get the words out for whatever reason.

Then, before Sooyun could finish, or before Jinho could even try to guess what his eldest child was trying to ask, his younger daughter, Jisoo jumped into the conversation and finished what Sooyun was attempting to ask, "Can we please go outside and play?!" the excitement in her voice was almost overwhelming, but this was typically how Jisoo spoke about everything. Her parents and sister adapted well to the way the five year old spoke.

Sooyun immediately became frustrated and stomped a foot on the ground. Jinho reached over and grabbed his daughter so she wouldn't continue with the fit and asked both of his daughters, "Play outside?" both little girls nodded excitedly, Sooyun immediately forgetting about her frustration and then joined Jisoo's side, "But it's raining and very wet outside, girlies," he stated.

Jisoo was immediate to respond, "We know Umma, but we really want to play outside. We want to dance in the rain! Uncle Hotaekkie and Uncle Hyojongie let Honseokkie play in the rain!"

Jinho groaned as he thought about his close friends Hotaek and Hyojong. The two were very different from himself and they often did whatever their five year old son Hongseok wanted within reason, and for some reason, playing in the rain was one of those things. Hongseok must have told Jinho's daughters about him playing in the rain and they got the idea to do it the next time it rained.

"I don't know if you should. It's been raining for a week now. It's too wet to play outside," he cooed, trying to sound apologetic. The child inside of him wiggled around and Jinho's hands immediately felt around his swollen abdomen to feel his youngest and unborn baby disturb his womb, "It'll be really muddy, and you'll get a cold." 

Usually, when the baby moved Jisoo and Sooyun jumped at the opportunity to feel their new-to-be brother or sister, but this time, they stood still in disappointment. Jinho immediately noticed and felt like he let his babies down. Before he was pregnant, he was stern with his children, but the farther he progressed into his pregnancy, the softer and more willing he was to give in to his children's' wants. Like he was just about to. 

Jinho sighed and finally gave in, "Fine, you two can play outside," the two young girls started to squeal and jump up and down in excitement. And letting them play outside meant that he would have to play outside with them. 

Jinho hoisted himself up and out of the rocking chair he was comfortably sitting in and held his lower back to support himself. He was getting too pregnant for this kind of activity. Once he was up, it didn't help that his daughters clung to his legs and were making a lot of shrill noises of excitement still, "Let's go," Jinho cheered, walking towards the back door of the house. 

The small girls followed Jinho obediently towards the double sliding doors that led to the backyard. Jinho gripped the handle on the door after unlocking it and slid it open, letting the clear sound of rain into the relatively silent house. It pattered against the side of the house, finding its way inside through the open door and dotting the hardwood floor with wet. 

Jisoo was the first to run outside and play in the rain. The youngest girl was incredibly excited as she jumped into a large puddle that formed at the bottom of a dip that separated their yard from their neighbor's yard. It was deeper than she thought and ended up going knee deep in water. She let out a loud yelp since she wasn't expecting the depth, as well as Jinho or Sooyun. 

"Jisoo," Jinho complained, still standing inside. He watched as his current youngest pulled herself out of the water and squish onto the wet grass where it was drier, but still soaking wet, "Stay out of the mud please."

"It's okay, Mommy," Jisoo shouted back before jumping into the puddle again, this time tucking her feet underneath her and making a large splash. This time she was immersed in the water up to her neck as she laid down in it. Her giggles echoed throughout the yard and tangled through the sounds of the rain hitting the pavement porch and houses surrounding them, "Cannonball!" she shouted even though she was already in the water and had already splashed. 

Jinho watched and while he looked like a parent, he was actually a kid himself inside. He was cooing at Jisoo inside his head and watched as she was enjoying herself and having fun. That was his little girl that he loved so dearly and he loved watching her smile. 

"I'm coming, Ji!" Sooyun yelled at her sister, finally running into the rain. She squealed as the first droplets of rain hit her face and the temperature change was shocking to her. She raced after Jisoo who decided to get up and run around the yard in a game of tag. Sooyun was quick on her feet, but very careful. She ran on the balls of her feet to avoid slipping on the wet grass. Jisoo ran at full speed and was screaming as she tried to get away from her big sister. 

Jinho smiled wide as he watched his daughters. He secretly hoped that this next child was going to be a boy so he could grow up with great sisters. He wanted to name him Insoo if it was a boy, and Yeonsoo if it was a girl. Keeping the Soo in the theme. 

The pregnant male took a cautious step outside of his house. It was chillier outside but not by too much. His foot stepped into a puddle and the cold was inviting after being in a warm house for days. 

"Mommy! Come over here!" Sooyun yelled. Jinho had looked up and saw his eldest daughter waving her shirt around above her. It was soaked through and she was tossing it like a lasso, eventually throwing it to the side. 

Jinho ignored the shirt, making note that it was laundry day anyway and stepped further into the rain. Water was starting to drip down his nose as it rolled off from his hair. He was now more aware that he was in the rain and was playing in the rain. He hadn't done something like this since he was a kid. He would always go out with his little sisters. Jinho was the one who would always lead them outside and they always went against their mother's word. It brought back good memories and he missed both of his little sisters, who were now adults just like him. 

Jinho ran forward, waddling with the giant belly attached to him. He was not as agile as he usually was as his non-pregnant self. His daughters ran towards him and enveloped Jinho in a hug. The expectant mother stooped down and hugged Sooyun and Jisoo back. He felt how wet they were and would have pulled away if he weren't wet himself. He was now soaked. They were all soaked. 

Jisoo jumped out of the group hug and ran towards the outside toy box. Before the other two could really react, Jisoo held a toy water gun in her hands and was running towards the large puddle in the back and started filling the gun up. Sooyun and Jinho were soon grabbing their own guns. Both ran towards the back and filled up their guns up to start shooting at each other. 

Jinho was the most accurate, being the adult, but Sooyun got quite a few good shots in and even shot Jinho in the face. She managed to get water in her mother's mouth and Jinho spit it out quick, hating the taste and the grass that stuck to his tongue. 

"What are you doing?!" a voice interrupted their playtime. All three outside stopped what they were doing to turn around and see the new face and voice that they knew so well. 

"Daddy!" Sooyun and Jisoo shouted in unison. Wooseok had just come home from work and instead if coming home to a house full of kids and his wife, but instead found it empty and silent. It only took two seconds before he spotted his daughters and wife outside in the freezing rain. Panicking, knowing that his husband was heavily pregnant and daughters whose immune systems were weak, ran outside to get them all. 

"Come inside right now!" Wooseok ordered, waving his family inside the decent sized house. Sooyun was the most obedient and laid the gun down on the porch and ran inside, only to have a panicked reaction from Wooseok, realizing he now had a wet child try to get into his dry house. He told her something before leaving his daughter there. 

Jinho encouraged Jisoo to go back inside and took the gun she had to set it next to Sooyun's water gun on their patio. Jinho waddled inside with Jisoo and stood next to Sooyun on the matt. He assumed Wooseok was going to get towels for the growing family. Jinho told his kids to start taking their wet clothes off and make a pile on the floor so the water wouldn't spread throughout the house.

Soon enough, and sure enough, Wooseok turned the corner of the hallway with an armful of towels ready for his children and husband. He was greeted by a completely naked Sooyun and Jisoo. Jinho had no pants on and instead only had a shirt on that drooped to his knees with the weight of the water in it. Jinho was too self-conscious of his body to show it off to his daughters. 

"A towel for you," Wooseok said to Jinho first, handing him a large towel, "then for you," he said next to Sooyun, "and now you, baby," he finally said to Jisoo. He helped the youngest dry herself off. He used his hands to rub the towel over Jisoo's hair to dry it. Her hair was extremely curly thanks to Jinho. Sooyun's was straight like his, but when it was shorter it would curl a lot. 

"Jinho, what were you thinking?" Wooseok asked, looking up from his current youngest daughter.

Jinho pouted, almost breaking Wooseok's fortress, "They wanted to play outside so I let them," he spoke. It was all the truth and Wooseok couldn't stay mad at that. 

"Alright," Wooseok sighed, finishing drying off Jisoo, "Girls, go get dressed please," he told them, watching them up and leave obediantly. The two raced each other to their room and cutely laughed as they did so. It was cute, but Wooseok was more worried about Jinho and why he thought letting their two young children and himself out in the rain to risk colds and illness. 

"Wooseok, they were begging me to go out today," Jinho admitted, "They were so bored."

Wooseok sighed and shook his head. He really couldn't stay mad at Jinho. He caught sight of Jinho's swollen belly and even smiled. He reached forward and laid his warm and dry hand against the wet surface. Jinho smiled at the new warmth and looked up to smile at his husband. 

"I'm glad you all had fun today," Wooseok admitted as well, smiling lovingly at his husband. 

Jinho smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we've been stuck in this house for far too long," he stepped forward and entered into Wooseok's arms for a dry hug. Wooseok groanded as the cold and wet male intruded his warm temple, but he let it happen and hugged the older and very much shorter male back.


End file.
